Noel Kahn
Noel Kahn is a recurring antagonist in the Freeform television series Pretty Little Liars. He is an antagonist in the first three seasons and the fifth and the secondary antagonist of the first half of the seventh, along with Jenna Marshall. He is revealed to have been a member of the A-Team and possibly working with Uber A. History Noel first became an antagonist when the Liars suspected him as being "A". After this, Noel was always an enemy to the Liars until he was revealed to be seemingly on their side in Season 4. However, five years after CeCe Drake was revealed to be Big "A", it was unveiled by Alison that Noel was spying on her for CeCe and that he was the person who pushed the girl down the stairs at the Frat party in Season 1. It is then revealed that Noel Kahn had assisted CeCe in the Dollhouse she built to kidnap and torture the Liars in. Noel and Jenna lure the Liars into an abandoned blind school to take back the evidence the Liars have on him and plan to kill them. However, Noel is accidentally killed by Emily Fields after she punches him, causing him to drop his axe and fall onto it. Trivia *In the original novels, Noel is not a villain at all and is in fact Aria's long-term love interest. This change upset many fans. *In "What Lies Beneath", Noel became a prime suspect of the Liars in Maya's murder. Hanna and Emily got locked in Noel's cabin, which is monitored by cameras. It is possible he rushed to the cabin, since the cameras are linked to Noel's phone, and locked them in. Maya went to Noel's cabin the night of her death, around the time of her death, seen on the security footage that Noel sends Spencer. She had stayed over for a while, since Hanna and Emily found Maya's bag in a secret room in the cabin. *In "The Lady Killer", he was cleared when it was found out that Maya's killer was actually her stalker, Lyndon James, who had come to Rosewood and introduced himself to everyone as Nate St. Germain, Maya's cousin. *Noel can't eat green peppers; Mona tells Hanna this in "A Hot Piece of A" at Caleb's birthday party. *Brant Daugherty, who plays Noel, originally auditioned for Ezra Fitz but the producers saw him as better fit for Noel. *Noel confessed to Spencer that he was in the Cavanaugh house moments before it exploded in "Miss Me x 100". *In "The Wrath of Kahn", Spencer and Emily discover that Noel was helping Charlotte torture them in -A's dollhouse, it is currently unknown what specific role he played or why. Category:Blackmailers Category:Pretty Little Liars Villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:Live Action Villains Category:Kidnapper Category:Male Category:Torturer Category:Minion Category:Traitor Category:Liars Category:Stalkers Category:Hero's Lover Category:Conspirators Category:Adaptational Villainy Category:Deceased Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Pawns Category:Misogynists Category:Status Dependent on Version Category:Betrayed Category:Arrogant Category:Murderer Category:Greedy Category:Psychopath Category:Homicidal Category:Rivals Category:Love Rivals Category:Enigmatic Category:Right-Hand Category:Vengeful Category:Charismatic